


pink roses for one

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Monsta X Bingo, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Romance, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Pink roses have always been Kihyun's favorite flowers. Hoseok is just wondering why he bought them when he wasn't even dating Kihyun in the first place.





	pink roses for one

**Author's Note:**

> filling the _valentine's day_ square 
> 
>  
> 
> _[best friend — ikon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AhOmzxwISQ) _

“What happened?”

A loud sniff came from the phone’s speaker. _“We fought. He’s such an asshole!”_

“What did he do this time?”

 _“I don’t even remember.”_ Another sniff. _“I just know he called me an ungrateful prick. Ironic, because that’s exactly what he is too.”_

Hoseok chuckled lightly as he rolled away from his desk with his phone wedged between his shoulder and his ear. “Did you call him one back?”

_“No, I called him a lazy ass fuck.”_

Snickering, Hoseok chided, _“Kihyun.”_

 _“But that’s what he is!”_ He could imagine Kihyun pouting over the phone. _“He’s been so nasty lately, I don’t know what’s up with him.”_

“Work stress, maybe?” Hoseok suggested as he spun a pen around with his fingertips. “I know that usually makes me crankier.”

 _“Yeah, but you’re never mean on purpose.”_ Kihyun sniffed loudly again and continued, _“He kept calling me all these names that he knows I don’t like. I started crying in front of him, it was so humiliating.”_

Hoseok softened at that, his voice lowering as he quietly asked, “Are you still crying?”

Kihyun sniffed again and Hoseok could hear him wiping his sleeve across his face. _“No,”_ he replied. _“I-I stopped crying a while ago.”_

Hoseok sighed. It wasn’t the first time Kihyun had called him like this — angry and upset over something his boyfriend had done. There was always something, it seemed. Kihyun’s boyfriend always started a fight, or he called him a name, or they just didn’t agree on something. He didn’t get why Kihyun stayed with him. Every time he saw them together, the same thought that always came to Hoseok’s head was that Kihyun’s boyfriend didn’t deserve him. And when Kihyun was really angry, he would think that too. So Hoseok figured, it would just be a matter of time before they broke up.

And maybe when they broke up, Kihyun would finally look at him and see that maybe he was someone that could love him too. Because it’s always Hoseok who’s looking at Kihyun — but Kihyun is always looking at someone else.

Hoseok always told himself that nothing was wrong. That Kihyun would someday see him for the man he could be and not just the best friend he saw him as. But sometimes, that kind of dream seemed farther away than it was close.

“Have you apologized to each other yet?”

Kihyun scoffed. _“Of course not. I’ll apologize once he does first.”_

“You should apologize,” Hoseok chuckled lightly. “Valentine’s Day is coming up and it would be awful if you were fighting.”

 _“You’re probably right.”_ Kihyun sighed. _“Doesn’t mean I’m going to apologize first though.”_

“Kihyun, please.”

_“No.”_

Hoseok could imagine the face he was making — his nose scrunched up with dried tears on his cheeks as he crossed his arms stubbornly. If he was there he would laugh and maybe wish he could pull Kihyun close and kiss him a little.

When he hung up that night, he let out the sigh that he normally let out. For now, he would just go back to dreaming about it. Kihyun was always a dream that seemed right at his fingertips. Yet he could never quite reach him.

  
  
  


Hoseok figured that if he had control over his heart, he would have thrown his feelings away a long time ago. If he could just throw these feelings out and not wish Kihyun would look at him, everything could be so much easier. Maybe he wouldn’t be left feeling so lonely on this Valentine’s Day.

Maybe he wouldn’t have a stupid vase of fresh pink roses sitting on his by themselves on his counter.

He hadn’t meant to buy flowers on Valentine’s Day but when he had passed the flower shop with those vibrant pink roses in the window, he could have slapped himself because the first image that popped into his head was Kihyun’s face. He imagined how cute Kihyun would have looked when receiving his favorite flowers on Valentine’s Day. Hoseok had held the flowers begrudgingly as he paid for them.

“What are you so pretty for,” he had muttered to himself. The florist had smiled up at him, asking if the one he was buying flowers for was beautiful too. And Hoseok had flushed sheepishly, mumbling, “Yeah, he is.” before he could even stop himself.

He had no reason for them now though. Kihyun was spending Valentine’s Day with his boyfriend since they had made up. Maybe he’d save the flowers for himself — pretend like he hadn’t bought them with Kihyun in mind. Pretend that he hadn’t imagined Kihyun’s sparkling eyes and bright grin while receiving flowers like these.

Just pretend he didn’t have feelings for Kihyun at all.

After all, it was inappropriate to have such a big crush on your best friend.

  
  
  


Hoseok didn’t expect anybody coming to his door at eleven at night. And when he opened the door, he definitely didn’t expect a drunk Kihyun to come stumbling in.

“Kihyun…?” Hoseok gasped as he helped Kihyun steady himself.

Kihyun grinned at him. “Hi,” he said giddily. “Hi Hoseok!”

“Hi…” Hoseok said as he held Kihyun up. “What are you doing here?”

“Fought,” he replied with a hiccup and a stupid smile. “So I left. But I forgot my phone at home! So I couldn’t call you to tell you I was coming!”

Hoseok grimaced as he pulled Kihyun inside and sat him down at his counter. “How much have you been drinking?” he asked. He went to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of coconut water.

Kihyun smiled dumbly and shrugged. “Dunno,” he slurred. “I drank with him because he brought out wine. But then when I left I drank a bit more.” He giggled. “The bartender called me a cab.”

With a large sigh, Hoseok set a glass of coconut water in front of him. “Drink it,” he said as he sat on the barstool next to him. He watched as Kihyun drank and reached over to ruffle his hair affectionately.

Kihyun smiled at his touch, seemingly relaxing under it. It was quiet between the two of them. The silence was comfortable and light despite the heaviness in Hoseok’s heart. He took the cup once Kihyun was done drinking and went to rinse it in the sink.

“Are these pink rose?”

Hoseok’s hand froze on the tap as he looked up, mildly horrified to see Kihyun reaching up to stroke the soft pink petals of the roses he had bought. He forgot that he had left them out in the open like this. Swallowing, Hoseok replied, “Yeah. They are.”

“They’re so pretty,” Kihyun cooed, his eyes sparkling as he stared at them. “These are my favorites.”

Hoseok’s heart leapt into his throat; he knew Kihyun’s eyes would sparkle that way. “I know,” he responded. He turned his attention back to the sink.

“I wish he bought me roses.” Kihyun pouted as he laid his head on the cool marble of the counter. “I even bought him his favorite flowers but he didn’t get me roses.”

Hoseok smiled softly as he dried off his hands. “Well, he got you wine, right?”

“I guess… but that was just him half-assing a last minute present. I wish he would think about me more.”

“I’m sure he does,” Hoseok reassured.

Kihyun hummed as he reached up to touch the roses again. “Did you buy these for someone?” he asked. “Since it’s Valentine’s Day?”

Hoseok only nodded as he sat back on the barstool. “Yeah, I did.”

“You did?” Kihyun almost shot out of his seat. “Hoseok, I didn’t know you liked someone!”

“I do,” Hoseok said softly, staring straight at him. “For a... really long time now.”

“Who is it? Do I know them?”

Hoseok pursed his lips. “Kind of,” he replied. “You might, but… I don’t think you do.”

Kihyun pouted at him. “Are they pretty?”

Hoseok smiled. “Yeah, definitely.”

“Prettier than me?” Kihyun gasped.

With a laugh, Hoseok replied, “Sometimes, he is. Otherwise, he just as pretty as you.” Hoseok bit his lip as he lowered his voice, “Actually he’s… he’s gorgeous.”

Kihyun hummed. “Does he know? That you like him? And that you think he’s gorgeous?”

Hoseok only shrugged. “I would hope so? But I don’t think he does. Which sucks because I want to tell him so many things.”

“Yeah?” Kihyun smiled. “Like what?”

“Like…” Hoseok’s heart skipped a beat as Kihyun stared at him expectantly. “Like how he’s so beautiful to me. And I wish I could take care of him and love him forever. I say it alone to myself all the time but one day I hope I can tell him I love him,” he replied softly.

“Then why don’t you?” Kihyun asked. “These flowers are just going to wilt here if you don’t tell him.”

Hoseok snorted. “Because one of us is an idiot. I’ll probably never tell him. Even if I did, he wouldn’t accept it.”

Kihyun frowned and said, “Tell me who he is, I’ll talk to him! I can convince him to date you. You’re the total package, Hoseok, anyone should date you.”

“Yeah,” Hoseok chuckled as he stood up. “I don’t think he’d appreciate that.”

“No, really! I’ll fight for your honor, Hoseok — I’m serious! What idiot doesn’t want to date you?”

Hoseok snickered. “You’d be surprised. Anyways, Kihyun, you should go lie down. You’re starting to not make sense.”

“What! I do make sense!” Kihyun exclaimed as Hoseok carefully held him and began walking to his bedroom. “I’ll fight anybody who wouldn’t accept the love of my best friend!”

Hoseok felt that familiar pang in his chest again and briefly wondered why Kihyun had to call him his best friend in that sweet voice of his.

  
  
  


Before Kihyun had passed out, he made Hoseok pinky swear to him that he would tell his crush his feelings. And Hoseok swore to him he would. He figured he should keep his promise even if this probably wasn’t the way Kihyun meant.

Hoseok sat on the edge of his bed where he had tucked Kihyun in warmly. Kihyun was fast asleep now — probably no intention of waking up soon. He probably had no intention of remembering anything once he woke up either.

Sighing, Hoseok reached up and gently sweeped Kihyun’s bangs out of his face. “What are you so pretty for...” he whispered.

Kihyun shifted in his sleep before settling back down. His snores were soft and peaceful and Hoseok could only hope that he could stay that way forever.

“You’re never going to look at me, are you?” Hoseok sighed. He stroked his thumb over Kihyun’s cheek and smiled to himself softly. “But that’s okay,” he said. “As long as you’re happy. I’m just here to make sure you stay that way.”

In the other room, Hoseok heard his phone chim and he looked up. With one last bittersweet smile, he leaned down and kissed Kihyun’s forehead. He could have sworn the edge’s of Kihyun’s lips lifted up at the corner but even he couldn’t be sure.

“I love you,” he said quietly. “A lot. But for our sake, that’ll just be my secret for now. Happy Valentine’s Day, Ki.”

He got up and tucked his blanket around Kihyun a little tighter. He kept his promise and Kihyun wouldn’t even need to know. Maybe one day if the spot by Kihyun’s side was empty again, he would spare a glance his way. But for now, he would just be his shoulder to lean on.

Hoseok figured he was okay with that. At least, at this moment in time, he was okay with it.

He wouldn’t be able to help to get jealous at the other boys who could hold Kihyun and kiss him. He’d never be able to help that. But that would be okay — so long as Kihyun was happy.

Grabbing his phone, he realized that Kihyun’s boyfriend was the one who had messaged him.

_Is Kihyun with you?_

_Yeah, he’s with me._

_Oh thank god, I was so worried._

_Yeah, he was just a little drunk._  
_He's asleep now though._  
_No worries, I’ll take care of him._

_Thanks man.  
I’m glad Kihyun’s got a friend like you to take care of him when I can’t. _

Hoseok smiled bitterly.

_Yeah me too._

**Author's Note:**

> i lov u hoseok im sorry  
> also i linked the song in the notes above bc thats the whole inspiration and mood of this fic lol thx ikon
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed !!
> 
> see you next time !!! <3


End file.
